Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: This is the first story of Ultimate Story 2. I wrote this story from my alltime favorite video game: Starfox Adventures. From this story, things really start to pick up. This is just the beginning of what the Ultimate Story truly holds.
1. Introduction

**Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet**  
 **Introduction**

Eight years have passed since Misty, Princess Peach, Ribbon, Banjo-Kazooie, Rayman, and Kirby used their amazing orbs to restore the Lylat System to what it once was. After the celebration, Misty and her friends returned to the only life they knew of visiting their friends of the Starfox team once per week.

Boredom soon struck, causing Buttercup's favorite member of the Starfox team and closest friend, Falco Lombardi, to mysteriously disappear from the team. This caused Buttercup to cry a lot.

Many changes have been going on for the rest of the members of the Starfox team. For instincts, the happy, go lucky mechanical genius of the team, Slippy Toad, has traded his pilot's wings for a place in Weapons R&D to demonstrate his knack for invention. With 2 of his best friends, Misty & Bubbles, helping him out, nothing can get in his way.

Meanwhile, the sweet 16 member of the team, D.W., would look back at the 1st day that she joined the team by writing a novel of her own. However, she never gave up flying.

Also, Blossom's favorite member of the team and closest friend, Peppy Hare, retired from active fight duty to work on a role as navigator and general advisor, with Blossom on his lap.

As for Fox and Misty, well, let's just say they never had a better friendship. Actually, there's something about them that has changed during their time together. They didn't see it coming, but they grew so close together that their friendship turned into love. That's right, folks! These 2 are in love with each other and their friends are the only people who know about it. Don't believe me? Well, try not believing in me when you hear that their closest friends, Slippy, Peach, Bubbles tried to tell them about it but they wouldn't believe them. (Actually, Peach did all the nagging. Slippy and Bubbles kind of joined in, with one more so hesitant than the other) But, seriously, only time will tell when these 2 find out the truth about each other. We may know soon, very soon.

Now let me tell you about what happened one of the days that the girls and Pikachu were visiting the Starfox team: Fox said that he became very bored about staying on the same spot over and over and thought that they might set out on a voyage in the good old Great Fox. In addition, they could look for a new meet up spot and spend time with them, probably someplace even more secluded than their usual spot on Corneria. But did Fox's boredom commence a brand new adventure and a turning point for our heroes? Like I said, only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of a New Adventure**

And so, Fox and his friends set out on another space voyage. But before I tell you what happened during their voyage, let me give you a full tour on the main room of the Great Fox.

Behind the center of the room sits Fox and Misty on their special rotating chair for 2 people (where most of their romantic behaviors were seen). Sometimes, the chairs split up, other times, the chairs would stay together, much like them.

To their left, in front of the center of the room is Peppy on his rotating chair for 1 person, with Blossom on his lap.

To the very right is Slippy with his jukebox that he received from his friend, Jolly Roger. (You should have seen him when he first got it).

To the middle of both Peppy and Slippy is the sweet 16 member of the team, D.W., who's sitting on her rotating chair for 1 person, happily typing her novel on her laptop.

And, finally, behind Fox and Misty, to their right, is Rob, the robot member of the team who has been a bit of a scatterbrain due to a few short circuits.

Now, that I have finished the tour, I will finally start the story.

OK, here's what happened: During their voyage, General Pepper's holographic head suddenly popped up in the middle of the room. **Fox:** "Hey! Guys, look! It's General Pepper!" **Misty:** "I know, Fox. I can see that." **General** **Pepper:** "General Pepper here. I'm sorry to interrupt your personal voyage, but..." **Misty:** "Hey, wait a minute! How did you know about that?" **General Pepper:** "Uh... That doesn't matter now, Princess. What matters at the moment is that I have a new mission for Fox." **Fox:** "I'm listening." **General Pepper:** "Now then, you're approaching Dinosaur Planet, an ancient world on the edge of the Lylat System and as you can see, chunks of the planet are being torn from its surface. If Dinosaur Planet explodes, it could affect the entire Lylat System." **Bubbles:** "Oh, no!" **General Pepper:** "Oh, no is right, Bubbles. Your mission is to go to the planet and investigate the situation. The inhabitants of the planet need assistance from you and whoever going with you. Oh, and Misty? I've been meaning to give this to you earlier."

A piece of paper came out of Misty's side of the chair. She yanked it out and looked at it. **Misty:** "Thanks, sir." **Fox:** "Wait a minute, you were eavesdropping on us again, weren't you?" **General Pepper:** "Uh... That's enough out of you, Fox. Get to work. Don't expect to get paid just to sit around and do nothing. Pepper out."

The general's turned off. **Fox:** "Oh, yeah! He was eavesdropping again." **Misty:** "For those of you who are ready to go to there and save the planet with Fox, raise your hand."

As Misty got her hand up, only Banjo-Kazooie, Pikachu, Bubbles, Princess Peach, and Rayman raised their hands. Misty then got herself up immediately. **Misty:** "OK, then. Let's go!"

Misty ran out of the room followed by Banjo-Kazooie and Bubbles. Peach and Rayman pulled on Fox's arms to try and get him up. **Peach:** "Come on, Fox. The planet isn't going to save itself, you know." **Fox:** "OK, OK. You don't have to tug."

Fox got himself up and followed Peach and Rayman out of the room with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Later, Fox got into his Arwing and Princess Peach activated her PPG suit and they were all on their way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Fox's New Weapon**

Fox and his friends landed in Thorntail Hollow. Fox got out of his Arwing, with Pikachu still on his shoulder, he contacted General Pepper. **General Pepper:** "Great flying! For a moment there I thought you guys weren't going to make it." **Fox:** "Very funny, sir." **Misty:** "Now, what do we do?" **General Pepper:** "OK, now, what you have to do is locate the Queen Earthwalker. I am sure that she will tell you what's been going on. However, there is one problem: the inhabitants of this planet speak another language, but I'm sure you can take care of that, Misty." **Misty:** "You bet I will." **Fox:** "Yeah, yeah. OK, but what about a weapon? Why couldn't I just bring my blaster?" **Peach:** "Tsk, tsk. It's always the same with you, Fox. Shoot first ask questions later. Our mission is to save the planet, not blow it up!" **General Pepper:** "Uh, yeah. What Princess Peach said; this mission involves a different tactic. Try using your head."

The general laughed a little. **Fox:** "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Fox out."

Fox turned off the general's hologram. **Fox:** "You know, you're not my mom, Peach. Why do you always have to act like it, though?" **Peach:** "Because I'm your best friend. I've been looking out for you since we were 4." **Fox:** "Yeah, I know but I'm 26 years old. I can take care of myself." **Peach:** "I don't care if you're 82! I'll always be looking out you no matter what!" **Fox:** "But Peach..." **Bubbles:** "Guys, look. There's a strange-looking stick over there."

Fox and his friends turned to Bubbles' direction. **Fox:** "Hey, you're right, Bubbles!" **Bubbles:** "But what is it doing over there?" **Fox:** "There's only 1 way to find out. Come on."

Fox ran in that direction. Peach deactivated her PPG suit (wearing a different dress) and went after him. The others tagged along.

When they approached the stick, they seem puzzled. **Rayman:** ["OK, what kind of a stick is it?"] **Misty:** "Hmm… I…I feel some sort of magical energy coming from it. Could it be a trap or something else?" **Banjo:** "Well, there's only 1 way to find out." **Kazooie:** "Yeah, unless you're chicken." **Fox:** "Of course I'm not. I'm going to pull it out of the ground right now."

Fox grabbed it with both hands. **Misty:** "Be careful, Fox." **Fox:** "Well…here goes nothing."

He closed his eyes and pulled it out of the ground. Suddenly, he heard some kind of message coming from the stick. The message itself went on for a while. After the message, everyone was silent for a brief moment. **Bubbles:** "Who was that, Fox?" **Fox:** "I don't know but her voice sounded as beautiful as Misty's." **Misty:** "Aw. Is my voice that beautiful?" **Fox:** "Yeah, is it."

Fox and Misty gazed into each other's eyes very deeply and very happily. **Peach:** "My love-sense is tingling again." **Fox:** "Huh?" **Peach:** "I knew it. I knew it, all along. You ARE in love with her." **Fox:** "Peach, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not in... Huh? Peach, why are you in a different dress?" **Peach:** " Well, I was tired of wearing the same dress over and over. And besides, my wristwatch reads more than 70°F in this climate. It's humid!" **Fox:** "Point well taken." **Bubbles:** "So, what was the voice, Fox?" **Fox:** "Oh, that voice is some sort of message from someone who's in danger. Bubbles, this stick is a staff. According to the message, this weapon is also a tool. I can also play around with it as much as I want." **Bubbles:** "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it out." **Fox:** "Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

And so, Fox tried out his new weapon, the staff. He tried it out and did many things with it. It was truly something that was worth watching. Soon enough, he and the others got near a door from a distance in front of the Arwing, it opened up and 4 humanoid dinosaurs covered in armor called Sharpclaws came out of the doorway. After it closed, Fox heard the voice from the staff telling him that he was ready for his first battle with his new staff. So he used his staff to fight against the Sharpclaws. The others stood by and watched him. There were only a few, so it didn't take him long to fight all of them.

After he defeated all of them, the others rushed over to him, overjoyed and thrilled from his fight with them. Misty then heard something from the other side of the river behind a giant well. So, she, along with Fox and the others ran there and found a rock. When he lifted the rock, it revealed a green light coming out from the ground. So, without letting any sick fantasies scare him this time, he jumped in. When he came out, the green light from the ground was red and Fox's staff was equipped with its 1st upgrade: the Fire Blaster.

When Fox and his friends returned to where Fox fought the Sharpclaws, Fox used his fire blaster to shoot a switch that appeared above the door earlier. When it opened, Fox and his friends ran in and saw the Queen Earthwalker lying on the floor. **Fox:** "Are you OK? My name's Fox McCloud and these are my friends. You must be the Queen Earthwalker. Can you tell us what's going on?"

The queen started to speak but she spoke another language just like the general said she would. **Fox:** "Did you get that, Misty?" **Misty:** "Roger that, Fox. Her son, Prince Tricky, has been kidnapped by the Sharpclaws and we have to go to Ice Mountain to save him." **Fox:** "Nice name. OK, lady, we'll bring your son back to you but how do we get to Ice Mountain?"

The queen made a loud roar and spoke again. **Misty:** "We first have to talk to the Warpstone who lives above the waterfall to get to Ice Mountain." **Fox:** "That's all we need to know." **Misty:** "Don't worry ma'am. We'll get your son back."

The queen spoke once more. **Fox:** "Now, what?" **Misty:** "She said to hurry back because she's not feeling OK." **Bubbles:** "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

And so, they were off.

When they arrived near the waterfall, they ran through a trail to the left of it. They stopped on a bridge far behind the waterfall and stood before the Warpstone. **Bubbles:** "Hello! Mr. Warpstone! Can you help us out, please?" **Warpstone:** "Me? Help you? Nah!" **Fox:** "But you're a Warpstone! You're supposed to help!" **Warpstone:** "Not anymore." **Peach:** "But, why?" **Warpstone:** "Because nobody ever brings me gifts anymore!" **Misty:** "But if we bring you a gift, then you will help us?" **Warpstone:** "Mmmmmmmaybe!" **Banjo:** "What do you want us to give you?" **Warpstone:** "Rock candy sounds dandy! Bring it to me and I will help you!" **Kazooie:** "And where can we find this rock candy?" **Warpstone:** "Over by the Thorntail Store to the left of this place is where it's being sold, but you need 10 scarabs to buy it, though!" **Misty:** "OK! So we'll get the candy for you!"

So Fox and his friends ran out of the Warpstone area and into the Thorntail Store where they met Shabunga, the Storekeeper. **Shabunga:** "Welcome to my store. Feel free to look at the many wonderful items within these walls. I have food, special goods, and many maps. You can buy for yourself or a little something for your friends. Or if you like to play games, there's the scarab room. Yessss! Oh! And that's the exit." **Fox:** "OK! Thanks!" **Shabunga:** "Now, listen up, here's what I want you to do: If you guys find something you like, select that item and we'll discuss a price. Is that clear?" **Fox:** "Well..." **Shabunga:** "Good. Now, hurry and buy something or get out."

Kazooie whispered to the others. **Kazooie:** "Psst. I don't know about you guys, but this guy needs to sort out his priorities."

Much time later after buying the rock candy, Fox and his friends returned to the Warpstone and gave him the candy. **Misty:** "OK! Now that we gave you what you want, can you help us, now?" **Warpstone:** "Sure! What is it you want?" **Fox:** "Do you know how we can get to Ice Mountain?" **Warpstone:** "Sure! I can warp you there! Why else am I called a Warpstone?" **Bubbles:** "Oh! Can you warp us there, now?" **Warpstone:** "Sure!"

The Warpstone held out his right hand. Fox and his friends got on and they were immediately warped.

Soon enough, they arrived within a small cave. There, Princess Peach started to shiver. **Peach:** "Brrr! It's so cold here."

She then pulled out her coat that she received from the penguins at Shiver City. Fox shook his head. **Fox:** "Peach, Peach, Peach." **Peach:** "What? I can't help it. It's freezing!" **Fox:** "Enough fooling around. Let's go!"

Everyone in the cave ran out, except for Peach, who stood by, annoyed. **Peach:** "Hmph! I'm not fooling around!"

Then she ran after them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Rescuing Prince Tricky**

After they left the warp cave, they remained out of sight the second they saw a ship drop off a poor helpless dinosaur. Bubbles and Misty seemed almost as though tears would pour out of their eyes when they saw the 2 Sharpclaws poke the poor dinosaur with their weapons and then chased him into a cave. **Misty:** "Was...that...the prince?" **Fox:** "I...I think so, Misty." **Bubbles:** "That...poor helpless dinosaur. Fox, we have to save him!" **Fox:** "Read you loud and clear, Bubbles. Let's go."

Unfortunately for our heroes, a metal door blocked out the cave. Bashing through the door didn't help either. So they searched the area for something useful.

It wasn't long when Bubbles found a large stack of boxes. Knocking them down was no problem, at all. Later, Fox came and beat up all the Sharpclaws in the area. When they returned to the metal door, they saw that a fire blaster switch appeared above the door. Fox shot the switch with his fire blaster and ran in with the others. When they entered, they saw the Sharpclaws were still picking on poor Tricky. Fox ran in to the rescue followed by Bubbles and Misty. **Fox:** "Hey, scaleface! Pick on someone your own size."

Misty and Bubbles stopped right near Fox. **Misty,** **Bubbles:** "Yeah!"

The Sharpclaws spoke, but they spoke in the same language as the queen. **Fox:** "I am Fox McCloud and these are my friends. We have come to take the prince back to his...home."

Suddenly, the prince ran out of the cave. **Bubbles:** "Hey, wait! Come back!"

Bubbles flew after him. **Misty:** "Bubbles!"

Misty flew after Bubbles. **Fox:** "Misty!"

Just then, the Sharpclaws knocked Fox on the floor, got on their snowmobiles, and went after the girls and Tricky. Luckily for Fox, there was an extra snowmobile right next to him. So, he got on and went after the Sharpclaws.

He drove through the slopes on that snowmobile. When he caught up with the Sharpclaws, the girls and Tricky were nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Rayman and Peach went after Fox on a walking shell (As seen in Rayman 2) as Banjo-Kazooie did the same with the Talon Trot (As seen in Banjo-Kazooie).

After Fox overtook the Sharpclaws, he rode off a cliff and found himself falling into the water below. When the walking shell ran off the cliff, Peach got out her parasol, opened it, and floated down but she was too late to save Rayman from falling. Even Kazooie ran off the cliff, however, she purposely slipped out of Banjo's backpack. She watched as the boys fell into the water while she fluttered down with Peach.

After the boys got out of the water, Fox spotted Misty and Bubbles sitting by safely with the prince. Banjo was angry with Kazooie for what she did. Peach was annoyed with Rayman for forgetting his helicopter move again. Suddenly, the prince started to speak. **Fox:** "What?"

The prince spoke again. **Fox:** "I...I can't understand you!" **Misty:** "Maybe this will help."

Misty transported some of her translating powers into Fox. The prince started making sense. **Tricky:** "...hot spring or you guys would be frozen by now." **Fox:** "Why you little..."

Misty jumped in front of Fox to protect Tricky. **Misty:** "Fox!" **Tricky:** "Hey! Don't even think about it. My dad's the king and he'll bash you up!" **Misty:** "I'm afraid he won't be doing any bashing at the moment." **Tricky:** "But why?" **Bubbles:** "He's been captured!" **Tricky:** "C-captured?" **Fox:** "Yes, captured. That's why we were sent to rescue you." **Misty:** "At least...we believe that's what happened to him." **Bubbles:** "Your mom sent us here." **Tricky:** "My mom? Is she OK?" **Misty:** "Don't worry, Tricky. We'll think about her once we figure out how to get you home." **Bubbles:** "But how? We're so far away from that warp thingie and I'm so cold, I don't have the strength to fly back." **Misty:** "No kidding. I can handle the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks but this is ridiculous." **Fox:** "Looks like we're on our feet in this one. Let's go."

Well, Fox wasn't kidding when he said that they were on their feet in this one: Bubbles and Misty were too cold to fly and Peach's PPG suit didn't seem to work in the cold climate. To make it worse, they came across a lava pool. Without the girls' ability to fly, how were they going to get out of this one? Luckily, to the right of the pool were 2 blue mushrooms called Grubtubs, which Tricky said were his favorite foods. Fox was able to catch both of them and fed them to Tricky because he was hungry. After he ate, he then told Fox and his friends that he would help them when he was fed Grubtubs. He can dig things up and do others cool stuff. All they have to do is say, "find" and he'll be working on finding something. That move became useful when Fox found a patch of dirt not covered in snow.

The 2 of them went to work while the girls and everyone else warmed up near the lava pool. Tricky then got digging when Fox told him to and revealed a pressure plate. Tricky can also be told to "stay" on the plate while Fox approaches the gate that is opened by the plate. Behind the gate was a staff switch that can be pulled by putting the staff in the oval-shaped hole and using the staff like a lever. Meanwhile, back at the lava pool, a bridge appeared above it. Fox, Tricky and the others ran back to the pool and crossed the bridge.

When they got to Snowhorn Wastes, Tricky and the girls disappeared. **Fox:** "Bubbles? Misty? Tricky! Not again!"

Fox and the others continued on through the snowy terrain. When he and the others reached a frozen lake, he spotted 3 Sharpclaws: Bubbles has the 1st's tail held in her teeth while shaking her head and growling like a dog. Misty was kicking the 2nd one in the face. And the last one was chasing Tricky around. Fox went in and beat up the one that was chasing Tricky while the girls took care of the other 2 that they were busy with.

Soon enough, both Fox and Misty regrouped with Tricky. **Misty:** "What were you thinking, Tricky? The Sharpclaws are extremely dangerous! Just leave them to us." **Tricky:** "OK, OK! I'm sorry. Oh, I forgot, if you want me to come to you, just use my "heel" command and I'll be right with you guys, OK?"

Fox and Misty exchanged annoyed looks with each other. **Fox,** **Misty:** "Now he tells us."

After that Fox and his friends explored the place for a while. Tricky was able to dig up some cool stuff, but the most useful things he dug up were 2 alpine roots, which they soon learn that they were food to these woolly mammoths, called Snowhorns. They learned that when they gave one of them to the only Snowhorn in the area. It kept complaining that it was too hungry to talk to strangers. When Fox gave it the root, he was rewarded with a small scarab bag that held 50 scarabs in it. When he gave it the other root, it told him and his friends that the only way to get to Thorntail Hollow is to go through a tunnel that's outside this area.

They soon exited the area and found this other Sharpclaw in the way of the tunnel called a Bribeclaw. It said that if they wanted to pass then they have to pay 20 scarabs. Good thing they got that scarab bag from that Snowhorn or they would have been stuck for sure. After paying the Bribeclaw they traveled through the tunnel and found themselves back in Thorntail Hollow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Helping the Queen Earthwalker**

After Peach took off and put away her coat, Tricky heard something that sounded like his mom crying and ran off. When Fox and his friends followed him, they wound up back in the chamber where the queen was locked in. Fox then contacted the rest of the team. **Fox:** "I'm here, guys. Mission accomplished. Contact the general so we can get paid."

Misty tapped Fox on the shoulder. **Misty:** "Uh, Fox? I think there's more to the mission than rescuing the prince."

Fox soon noticed that the queen wasn't budging at all. **Peppy:** "She's right. The planet's still not back together, yet." **Peach:** "Tsk, tsk. Oh, Fox. You count your chickens too early again. These are one of the many reasons why I watch over you." **Fox:** " All right, all right. Me down, you kicking. Happy?" **Peach:** "Very." **Fox:** "The queen needs our help. Fox out."

Fox turned off the projector. **Misty:** "Is there anything we can do to restore her, Tricky?" **Tricky:** "Let's see...when I don't feel good, my mom feeds me white Grubtubs. It seems to me like she'll need a lot." **Kazooie:** "White Grubtubs? You've got to be kidding me! Can we just feed her the blue ones?" **Tricky:** "No. The blue ones don't work. They're only snack food. Not even every blue Grubtub contained on this planet would restore her." **Kazooie:** "Oh, great! That's the last thing I ever want to hear from this lousy kid." **Misty:** "Kazooie! Watch your attitude. Now, where can we find these Grubtubs, Tricky?" **Tricky:** "Well...I heard that they grow underground. I believe that they're growing in the ancient well, right now." **Fox:** "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" **Peach:** "Yes, but we need to prepare, first. We may never know what lurks underground." **Fox:** "(sigh) Yes, Peach."

After Fox visited the store, he and his friends headed for the well. **Fox:** "OK, listen up: for those of you who would want to go down and search for the Grubtubs with me, raise your hand, but Tricky will have to stay behind."

Only Peach and Rayman raised their hands. **Fox:** "Girls? Banjo? You're not coming?" **Bubbles:** "We're not if Tricky's not."

Fox rolled his eyes. **Fox:** "Oh, brother." **Kazooie:** "You've got a problem with that?" **Fox:** "Maybe. Listen; if you're going to stay with Tricky then I want you to stay here. I don't need to have you guys run off and cause trouble again. Got it?" **Bubbles:** "Sure." **Misty:** "Fine." **Banjo:** "OK." **Kazooie:** "Whatever." **Tricky:** "Well, OK but hurry back. My mom didn't look good." **Fox:** "Don't worry. We will. Peach, Rayman. Let's go."

Fox slid down the ladder as Peach and Rayman followed.

Within an extensive amount of time, Fox, Peach, and Rayman returned with the mushrooms. With them in hand, they hurried back to the queen with Misty, Bubbles, Tricky, and Banjo-Kazooie and fed her the mushrooms. Soon enough, the Queen was well enough to lift herself off the ground. **Queen Earthwalker:** "Thank you, everyone. Thank you all for rescuing my son and restoring me." **Bubbles:** "You're very welcome, your majesty, but what's going on, here?" **Queen Earthwalker:** "This is all the work of General Scales. He is the ruler of the Sharpclaw tribe, a nasty bunch of pirates who..."

Just then, Misty screamed and jumped into the air. **Misty:** "PIRATES!" **Fox:** "Misty!" **Kazooie:** "Oh, no! Not again." **Fox:** "Misty, come down from there. She didn't mean those kinds of pirates here!" Misty: "Um…OK…"

She lowered herself back down. **Tricky:** "What was that all about?" **Fox:** "Uh…well, she's…afraid of pirates. Don't ask me why; it's a long sorry. Uh, sorry, please continue." **Queen Earthwalker:** "Now then, as I was saying...they have always wanted to rule over Dinosaur Planet." **Peach:** "So, you have been fighting these scoundrels for a long time?" **Queen Earthwalker:** "Yes, we have always been able to stop their attacks." **Kazooie:** "So, what went wrong?" **Queen Earthwalker:** "We're not sure but somehow, they suddenly become stronger and defeated our army at the Krazoa Palace." **Kazooie:** "Well, I guess you guys weren't so great, after all." **Fox,** **Misty:** "Kazooie!" **Banjo:** "That's a very interesting story, but why did the planet fall apart?" **Queen Earthwalker:** "Within the Krazoa Palace, General Scales broke the seals in the Force Point Temples." **Peach:** "Force Point Temples?" **Queen Earthwalker:** "Yes, this planet is rich with a magical force, a force so strong that it is continually pushing our world apart. To stop this, 4 Spellstones were placed inside the Force Point Temples." **Misty:** "Hm, sounds very interesting." **Bubbles:** "We specialize in stuff like that, right, Misty?" **Misty:** "Right, Bubbles." **Queen Earthwalker:** "Scales then entered the Temples and removed the Spellstones. With nothing to hold back the magical forces, the planet was torn apart." **Fox:** "At last, it all makes sense now. So a bad guy stole all the Spellstones that holds the planet together so now we have to find the Spellstones and return them to their Force Point Temples." **Tricky:** "See? I told you they were good. Starfox, yeah." **Queen Earthwalker:** "Very well, then. My son shall remain with you."

Tricky proudly walked back towards the group. **Queen** **Earthwalker:** "For only a dinosaur of noble birth can breathe life into the Spellstones." **Fox:** "What? You've got to be kidding me!" **Queen Earthwalker:** "Is there something wrong?" **Fox:** "Well...isn't he a little too young? I mean it will be dangerous where my friends and I will be going. Loads of bad guys, fighting, death. Besides, don't I have enough royalty following me? I mean, I have 2 princesses by my side!" **Queen Earthwalker:** "True, but he does know his way through these places." **Fox:** "Well, point taken." **Queen Earthwalker:** "So, what do you say, Fox?" **Fox:** "Well...I don't know. What do you think, girls? Uh, girls? Girls? Bubbles? Misty? Girls?"

Suddenly, Fox spotted the girls on the floor, petting Tricky. Pikachu became jealous. **Bubbles:** "You're the cutest dinosaur in the whole world. Did those mean old Sharpclaws hurt poor Tricky?" **Fox:** "I guess that's a yes." **Peach:** "But what do you say, Fox?" **Fox:** "Well..." **Bubbles:** "Please! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top." **Fox:** "But...Oh, all right. You can come, Tricky. But if you mess up once, I'll send you back to mommy and you know the girls won't like that now, would they?" **Tricky:** "Oh, no, sir." **Bubbles:** "Yay! Tricky's coming. Oh, thank you, Fox."

Fox leaned over towards Peach and whispered to her. **Fox:** "I hate it when Bubbles gets all cute like that." **Peach:** "Oh, Fox. You're so stubborn." **Queen Earthwalker:** "OK, then, now, our spies have indicated that Scales was last seen in Darkice Mines. I know the Gatekeeper, Garunda Te. A silly fellow, but he can guide you to the Spellstone. Go back to the Snowhorn Wastes and find him." **Fox:** "OK, got it. Let's go, everyone." **Bubbles:** "Thank you for everything." **Misty:** "We'll see you later, ma'am." **Peach:** "Goodbye."

And so, they ran off.

They ran back to the tunnel to the Snowhorn Wastes. When they arrived, they had to unlock a gate just across the tunnel exit and veered left to an ice patch where the gatekeeper was trapped underneath. He asked them to try and help him escape. With their impressive strength, the girls ground pound on the ice causing it to crack. However, the ice was extremely tough. They were going at it for a while, but at the time, numerous Sharpclaws came out from a nearby cave. Fox and the others fought off the Sharpclaws while Misty and Bubbles continually smashed the ground. Fox and Tricky helped out by Fox having Tricky send plants known as Frost Weeds towards Garanda Te. They kept at this for several minutes.

Soon enough, they were able to shatter it completely, freeing him. As he walked out, he remembered to thank them for freeing him. **Garunda Te:** "Ah, the young prince. Who are these people with you?" **Tricky:** "These are my friends of Starfox. My mother sent us to find you." **Garunda Te:** "Well, I am Garunda Te, Spellstone Gatekeeper of Darkice Mines." **Bubbles:** "Um, excuse me for asking, but what does a Gatekeeper do?" **Garunda Te:** "A Gatekeeper is someone who is given a task to guard a land from which a Spellstone is forged." **Misty:** "Wow, that's very interesting, but what were you doing in that hole?" **Garunda Te:** "A very fascinating question, one that comes with a terrible tale. After General Scales took the Spellstone, he was able to discover that I was a Gatekeeper. He gave me an alternation: to allow him to take the Spellstone back to the sacred land or he would destroy my tribe." **Peach:** "That's terrible!" **Garunda Te:** "Yes, it was, but I could not risk the safety of the planet, so I refused to help. My daughter did not think this way. So, in an effort to save the tribe, she opened the gateway, herself." **Banjo:** "Oh, dear." **Peach:** "So, what became of your tribe? Did Scales have them destroyed?" **Garunda Te:** "No, Scales did not destroy my tribe, he enslaved him, instead." **Misty:** "That Scales is nothing more than a bully and a jerk!" **Fox:** "Agreed." **Garunda Te:** "Yes, but my daughter dishonored me. I need all of you to search for that Spellstone, only then can the planet be restored. I will open the gateway."

A stream of light shot out of Garunda Te, from that formed a large vortex in the sky. With that, everyone returned to Thorntail Hollow where they got ready to leave for Darkice Mines.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5-Hailfire Peaks** **2**

Fox landed his Arwing in a cavern with a lava pool underneath. When he got out, Misty grabbed Fox and immediately flew him out with the others because she didn't like what she saw. **Misty:** "Couldn't you have picked a safer place to land?" **Fox:** "Heh heh. Sorry."

Misty rolled her eyes. Peach deactivated her suit and put her coat back on. **Fox:** "All right, everyone. Spread out and search for anything that can help us."

And so, the search began. However, it soon wasn't long when Bubbles called for her friends and found her with a Snowhorn in a shackle. Bubbles pulled the shackle apart. **Snowhorn:** "Oh, thank you, little one." **Bubbles:** "You're welcome. Now, can you tell us where Scales placed the Spellstone?" **Snowhorn:** "Scales has hidden the Spellstone somewhere in the mine. Please, be careful and keep an eye out for Belina Te, the gatekeeper's daughter. She didn't mean to get us in this mess by telling Scales about the Spellstone. She did what she thought was right. Please help her." **Misty:** "Don't worry ma'am. We'll look out for her." **Fox:** "Alright, guys. Let's move out."

They rushed out as fast as they could. When they came near a metal door, they saw 2 Sharpclaws beating up a weak Snowhorn. The girls ran up to the Sharpclaws, beat them up, and save the Snowhorn. **Snowhorn:** "I am forever in your debts." **Misty:** "It was no problem. Now let's move on, shall we?" **Bubbles:** "But the gate's in the way." **Misty:** "So we'll bash it open." **Fox:** "I don't know, girls. That gate looks too strong to be the normal type of metal that you can just bash open."

The girls position themselves to bash the gate. **Fox:** "Hey, wait a minute! Girls, wait! The gate's made of..."

But it was too late! The girls screeched in pain after they tried to bash the gate open. **Fox:** "Titanium alloy…" **Kazooie:** "Oh, great. Just what we need, a gate made of material that the girls can't punch through. What will we do, now?"

The Snowhorn then focused his attention on Tricky. **Snowhorn:** "Hmm…I see your little friend is yet to learn his flame command." **Bubbles:** "Earthwalkers can breathe fire?" **Fox:** "The dinosaurs on this planet, I believe, are very different from the ones that were extinct from yours 65 million years ago." **Bubbles:** "Oh." **Snowhorn:** "Go on, youngster. Give it a go."

At that moment, Tricky started blowing fire out of his mouth like a dragon. **Kazooie:** "Cool!" **Snowhorn:** "And about your gate problem, I would help you bash through those through those gates if I weren't so weak. I need some food."

It was a good thing Tricky learned his flame command. The alpine roots were buried behind ice walls and the girls were so much in pain from trying to bash the gate open that they couldn't break through anything for a while. Plus, the bitter cold was too unbearable for them to do anything else, so jumping over the gate was out of the question.

After they found the roots, they were immediately fed to the Snowhorn. Then the Snowhorn got up and charged the gate open. A little afterwards, they caught up with it. **Misty:** "Thank you so much." **Snowhorn:** "My pleasure. You DID save my life, after all." **Misty:** "Well, that's true." **Fox:** "OK, everyone. Spread out and search for anything."

And so they began another search. Within a short period of time, Bubbles spotted a Sharpclaw Cannon. She flew over to it and beat up the Sharpclaw operating it. Suddenly, a door to the structure in the middle of the area opened up and out came 5 Sharpclaws. Fox, who was still searching the area, saw the Sharpclaws coming out of the structure. **Fox:** "Huh? What's going on?"

Just then he spotted Bubbles, who was floating above the cannon, waving at him. **Fox:** "What in the name of...Bubbles!" **Misty:** "Fox, what's going on?" **Fox:** "Look."

She looked in his direction and saw exactly what he was seeing. **Misty:** "Oh! Bubbles!"

She grabbed on to Fox, flew in the air and landed behind the cannon. **Fox:** "Bubbles! What are you doing here?" **Bubbles:** "I found a cannon, Fox. It might help us." **Fox:** "Great! Let me take a crack at it." Misty: "I'll get the others to safety."

Misty flew out and got Banjo-Kazooie, Peach, Rayman, and Tricky out of the way. Fox aimed the cannon at the 5 Sharpclaws in the area and shot at them all one by one. Then he spotted a metal barricade and destroyed it. **Fox:** "Let's go see what happened."

Bubbles helped float Fox off the cannon ledge. Back on the ground, they saw a doorway below the cannon that recently opened. They went in it. Inside was a metal cylinder box. It seemed as though it could be unlocked by the use of the staff. When Fox unlocked the box, it revealed some sort of weird horn. **Bubbles:** "This is the weirdest looking horn I have ever seen. What is it used for?" **Fox:** "I don't know, but whatever it's used for it may be important. Come on, Bubbles. The others might be waiting for us."

Bubbles and Fox met the others at where Fox destroyed a barricade with the cannon. They went through the tunnel that was closed off. From there, they wound up within a small area where a snowstorm was blasting in their faces. They were unable to make it through the snowstorm, but they did find a ramp to the left. From there, they spotted a picture of the horn that Fox and Bubbles found earlier. **Bubbles:** "This might be the time to use that horn."

Fox nodded, took out the horn, blew on it and out came a Snowhorn from the blizzard. Fox and Bubbles smiled at each other. **Bubbles:** "So that's what the horn was used for."

Fox ran to a nearby platform that helped him climb on to the Snowhorn along with Peach. Suddenly, the Snowhorn began to move. The guys were able to follow along.

As Fox rode the Snowhorn through the blizzard, the girls and Tricky mysteriously vanished. The others still stayed with Fox. **Fox:** "Bubbles? Misty? Tricky! They ran off again." **Snowhorn:** "They'll come back. They usually do." **Peach:** "I sure hope so. I don't want anything to happen to them." **Fox:** "Neither do I, Peach."

Fox and Peach climbed off the Snowhorn and rushed into a cave with the others. When they entered, Fox saw a snowmobile and got on it. He soon found himself riding through a territory that he and his friends visited before and before long, he was entering the mines and rushed through the tunnel. As soon as he reached the end of the tunnel, he started to hear voices that sounded like Bubbles and Misty calling his name. **Fox:** "Girls? Girls, are you there? Girls!"

Just then, 2 flashes of light flew in and grabbed Fox before the snowmobile crashed and exploded. Those flashes of light revealed themselves as Bubbles and Misty.

After they landed, Fox put his arms around the girls and squeezed them with all his might. **Fox:** "Oh, girls. Thank the stars I found you 2." **Bubbles:** "Actually we were the ones who found you, Fox."

Later, they stood together. **Fox:** " What were you 2 thinking? Losing us in the blizzard like that! You had me worried sick!" **Misty:** "We're sorry, Fox, but Tricky ran off into the blizzard and we tried to stop him, but we lost him in the blizzard, too." **Bubbles:** "We found him in a cell. We can't get him out because we're still numb from trying to bash that gate open." **Misty:** "But get this: we also found Belina Te." **Fox:** "Bu-Belina Te, the gatekeeper's daughter? You found her?" **Misty:** "Yes, we found her. We have to find the keys for both cells and save them." **Fox:** ' Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

And so, Fox and the girls searched for the prison keys. Soon enough, the others were able to catch up and helped out with searching for the keys. After a long search around the area, they were able to find both a silver key and a gold key. The silver key was for unlocking Tricky's cell. The girls were very happy to have reunited with Tricky as was he. The gold key they found last was for Belina's.

However, she didn't leave her cell. Instead, Fox and his friends went in to see her. **Belina Te:** "Who are you?" **Fox:** "I am Fox and these are my friends. We were sent by the Snowhorn gatekeeper to find the Spellstone. Do you know where it's hidden?" **Peach:** "You must be Belina Te, the gatekeeper's daughter. Am I mistaken?" **Belina Te:** "No, not at all. Have you guys come to rescue me?" **Fox:** "I'm sorry, Belina, but he feels that you have betrayed the belief of the gatekeepers. We were only sent to find the Spellstone."

Kazooie popped out of Banjo's backpack. **Kazooie:** "Serves you right for betraying your own father." **Misty:** "Kazooie! Stay out of this if you can't control your attitude!"

Kazooie pulled herself back into the backpack. **Belina Te:** "The old fool. I had to save the tribe. If it wasn't for my father being the gatekeeper, none of this would have ever happened in the first place."

Belina Te was so mad she crashed right through the wall in the back of the room, leaving a pile of rocks behind her. Fox ran up to the pile. **Fox:** "Belina. Are you there?" **Belina Te:** "Listen carefully: find another way to the bottom of the mine. I'll meet you there."

They stood by for a bit. **Rayman:** ["So…now what?"]

Suddenly, Misty sensed something nearby. Fox took notice of this. **Fox:** "What is it, Misty?" **Misty:** "I…I can sense water…directly near us…" **Fox:** "Hm, that must be your special powers kicking in again. Where is it?" Misty: "Um…I…I think it's on the other side of that wall nearby. Tricky, you wouldn't mind if you can dig up a hole in that wall, would you?" Tricky: "Not at all. I would be glad to."

He dug a hole in the cracked wall right of the pile of rocks and went right through, leaving an archway. Fox and the others ran through. They soon found themselves in a cavern with ice and water. Misty stood and stared out at the water, Fox walked right next to her and stared out at it with her. **Misty:** "Wow. The water is beautiful." **Fox:** "Yeah, I know."

He looked at Misty. **Fox:** "But not as beautiful as you."

Misty looked at Fox. **Misty:** "Really?" **Fox:** "Yeah, really."

They gazed into each other's eyes deeply and happily. Peach whispered to the others. **Peach:** "Uh-oh. They've got that weird look again."

Bubbles giggled. Soon enough, Fox and Misty were able to come to, they made their way to the other side of the cavern with the others. Then they exited the cavern, ran through a few conveyor belts and caught up with Belina Te. **Fox:** "Belina." **Belina Te:** "You made it." **Bubbles:** "We thought we would never make it out alive." **Peach:** "But where's the Spellstone?"

Kazooie popped out again. **Kazooie:** "Yeah, lady. Cough up the rock." **Misty:** "Kazooie! What did I just say!?"

Kazooie pulled herself back in. **Belina Te:** "Well, my father didn't say exactly where it was, but he knew that General Scales had hidden it somewhere close. Look carefully. I'm sure you guys would be able to find it before they do." **Fox:** "OK."

They rushed off as fast as they could towards the next room. **Belina Te:** "Time is short. You must find the Spellstone."

They stopped and stood around in front of Fox. **Fox:** "OK, everyone. Spread out and search. That Spellstone can't be far."

And so they went in different directions and searched the entire place.

After a long search, all they found was nothing. However, Bubbles found something that became useful. She found 2 switches that were barricaded. With her strength to bash things open recovered to her fists, she bashed through the barricades, which activated the switches. After bashing the switches, she flew down and saw her friends who were near a lava bridge that wasn't there before. **Fox:** "Bubbles. Did you make that bridge appear out of that lava pool? I don't recall seeing that bridge there. What did you do?" **Bubbles:** "So that's what those switches do." **Fox:** "What switches?" **Bubbles:** "Um…nevermind. Can we move on?"

Fox nodded and they all crossed the bridge to a warp pad. **Bubbles:** "Hey look. It's another warp thingie. Where will it take us?" **Misty:** "Hopefully to the Spellstone." **Fox:** "Well, there's only 1 way to find out."

And so they all stood on the pad and warped.

They wound up in a room with a hideous ice statue. **Bubbles:** "Ewww! Who would be stupid enough to make that statue?" **Fox:** "I don't know, but look what it's holding in its icy grip." **Tricky:** "It has the Spellstone." **Misty:** "Yay! I knew it!" **Fox:** "OK, Tricky. Melt that thing down so we can claim our prize."

Tricky used his flames and before they were able to celebrate, the ice statue started to crack and move. **Bubbles:** "Hey! That's no statue, it's a hideous monster!" **Fox:** "RUN!"

As the ice started flying off the monster, Fox and his friends ran and took cover. Then the monster gobbled the Spellstone that it was holding in its grip whole.

At that time, everyone stood in cover. **Bubbles:** "AHHHHHH! What will we do? What will we do? What will we do? It ate the Spellstone!" **Fox:** "BUBBLES! Come down. Everything's under control. I have a plan." **Bubbles:** "WHAT'S THE PLAN?" **Fox:** "I'LL TELL YOU!"

He and his friends huddled together. Fox: "Now, here's what we're going to do."

He whispered his plan to the entire group.

Soon enough, the monster was still looking around. **Bubbles:** "Oh, lizardface."

The monster turned itself around and saw Bubbles, Misty, and Peach (in her PPG suit) release their fists at him and began to pulverize him. As the girls were beating up the monster, Fox, Banjo-Kazooie, and Rayman were getting ready for their half of Fox's plan. Banjo pulled Kazooie out of his backpack and held her like a shotgun (a.k.a. Breegull Blaster, as seen in Banjo-Tooie), Fox pulled out his staff, and Rayman practiced his strafing and magic fist throwing. The monster fell to the ground. **Misty:** "Our half of the plan is done. It's up to you, boys." **Fox:** "Good job, girls. Banjo, Rayman. Let's go."

All 3 of them walked into the monster's mouth. They arrived in the stomach. **Rayman:** ["Guys, look. The Spellstone's in the uvula."] **Fox:** "Let's do it, boys."

They attacked the uvula with everything they've got. Fox used his fire blaster, Banjo shot grenade eggs out through Kazooie's mouth, and Rayman threw his magic fists. They kept doing this until the Spellstone slipped out of the uvula. Fox walked up to the Spellstone and picked it up. **Fox:** "(Sigh) We did it."

All 3 of them celebrated. They soon exited out through the monster's mouth. When the girls saw that Fox had the Spellstone in his hands, they started to celebrate, too. **Bubbles:** "Alright, we did it!" **Fox:** "You all did a great job, but it's not over, yet. The worst is still yet to come."

Later, they met Belina Te back near the cavern where the Arwing was parked. **Misty:** "You must forgive your father, Belina. Together, you can lead the tribe against Scales instead of fighting each other." **Belina Te:** "And that's what I'll do. Because of you guys, my people shall no longer live as slaves. I don't know how to repay you." **Bubbles:** "No need to. We're just doing our job." **Fox:** "Speaking of job, we need to continue ours and return this Spellstone to the planet. See ya, Belina." **Belina Te:** "Bye. Thanks again."

And so Fox and his friends returned to the Arwing. From there, they got ready to return to the planet.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Into the Volcano…Force Point Temple, That Is.**

As Fox was landing his Arwing, a Thorntail was waiting for him in a nervous wreck. **Thorntail:** "You've got to help us. Those dreaded Sharpclaws have put out our lovely beacons and it gets really dark at night. We'll be so scared of the dark. (Cry)" **Bubbles:** "(Gasp) Oh, no. Fox, we have to do something." **Fox:** "OK, OK. Stop crying. We'll help you out." **Peach:** "Don't forget about the Spellstone, Fox." **Fox:** "(Sigh) Yes, Peach."

And so Fox and his friends went off and investigated the beacons.

Later, Fox came up with a conclusion. **Fox:** "OK, so now that the beacons are put out, there's nothing on them to light them with. All we need to do is find something that we can place on the beacons in order to do that, but what?"

As they all thought for a second, Bubbles spotted something that greatly startled her. **Bubbles:** "Hey guys, look! An innocent tree is on fire!"

Everyone around her stopped what they were doing and turned to see a burning tree. **Fox:** "You're right, Bubbles. Let's hurry, guys."

They ran towards the burning tree. As they arrived, they became puzzled. **Misty:** "OK, if the tree's on fire, how come nobody's doing anything about it?"

Just then, Peach spotted a sign in front of the tree. **Peach:** "Hey guys. Check this out: according to this sign, this tree is a "Fire Weed" tree." **Fox:** "Fire Weeds? That's it! That's how we'll light the beacons." **Girls:** "How?" **Fox:** "Gather around, girls, 'cause I have a plan."

The girls huddled with Fox. **Fox:** "OK, girls. Here's the plan: I want each of you to grab 1 Fire Weed from the tree, then each of you select 1 of the 3 beacons to put the Fire Weed on. Got it?" **Misty:** "Sounds easy enough." **Bubbles:** "Let's do it!" **Peach:** "Oh, Fox. You come up with such clever ideas, but that doesn't mean I should stop watching your back."

Fox rolled his eyes.

Soon, the girls got to it with Fox's plan and they did exactly what they were told to do. **Bubbles:** "The deed is done, Fox. Now what?" **Fox:** "Great job, girls. Now just leave it to me and Tricky."

And just as he said, with the Fire Weeds in place, he was able to use Tricky's flame command to light the beacons and end the problem.

Later, a Thorntail came by thanking our heroes for restoring the Thorntail beacons and gave them a key to Moon Mountain Pass, which led to the Volcano Force Point Temple. What luck! Their next destination IS the Volcano Force Point Temple. And soon, they left for that location.

As they exited the hollow, they came upon a bridge that seemed to look safe. However, the only person who knew it wasn't was Rayman. Suddenly, Fox began to run toward the bridge. **Rayman:** ["Fox, wait. The bridge is…"]

But it was too late. Fox fell right through the center of the bridge. **Misty:** " Fox!"

Misty flew right after him. **Rayman:** ["…unstable."]

She flew down into the pit. However, when she lifted him out, something wasn't right. Actually, she wasn't even lifting him, at all. As a matter of fact, they both were being lifted by the wind lifts at the bottom of the pit.

Later, everyone stood around. **Fox:** "What happened down there, Misty? Am I becoming too heavy for you or is this phase of yours causing your normal powers to fade, too?" **Misty:** "It's not you and it's not my phase. My flying abilities seem to be fading here." **Fox:** "What? How can it be? Why is it happening?"

Rayman soon started to sniff the air. **Rayman:** ["Hey, guys. Do you smell that? It smells…(sniff) familiar."]

Fox and Banjo started to sniff the air, too. **Banjo:** "Hey, I know that smell." **Fox:** "Oh, no. It's…Oneros Aera, or as we have named for the stupid people, Flight Disable Gas. Now it makes sense. The gas from this area is disabling Misty's ability to fly." **Peach:** "She's not the only one who's experiencing it. Look at Bubbles. She's not floating anymore." **Fox:** "Great. We can't get across the gap with this gas all over the place. What will we do now?" **Bubbles:** "Maybe we could try and float across that wind lift that saved you and Misty from falling." **Fox:** "I wish I could say the same, Bubbles but after we were rescued, the wind lift seemed to have died down, which leaves us with 1 option: Rayman, see if you could find a way to get us across this gap." **Rayman:** ["Aye, aye, Fox. I'll SEE what I can do."]

In case you haven't noticed, Rayman has super sharp eyes. That's how he could tell that the bridge was unstable. After a while of looking around the room, he was able to find the secret switch to activate a new bridge. He threw one of his fist energies at it and out came a new bridge. Rayman used his foot to check if the bridge was stable and ran across with the others.

As they entered Moon Mountain Pass, they approached a hill. It was silent for a while, but from a fort at the top of the hill came an avalanche of rolling barrels heading their way. Although dodge ball wasn't their best sport, as they traveled up the hill, they were able to dodge the barrels with no problem, except for Rayman, who was flattened once from trying to dodge a barrel.

As they approached the fort, Fox used the key that he received from a Thorntail to unlock the gate. In the area was a red strange swirling door, blocking a doorway out. So they had no choice but to investigate the fort that barricaded the passage to the Volcano Force Point Temple. They found 2 Sharpclaws lurking in the fort. One by one, Fox defeated them both. Later, they heard a voice saying, "Ah, my life is meaningless!" **Fox:** "Hey. Did you guys hear that?" **Misty:** "Of course we all heard it, Fox. But who said that?" **Fox:** "Whoever it was sounded extreme. Come on. I have a feeling that we can press on now."

After exiting the fort, they came to the doorway to where the strange swirling door was, but it was gone. **Bubbles:** "Hey, look. The strange swirling door is gone. We can go through." **Fox:** "See, what did I tell you? Let's go, guys."

And so, they went through the doorway at least one obstacle (an obstacle course of sorts) before the entrance of the temple and came upon another collapsed bridge. What rotten luck but not for long. Now that they're out of Moon Mountain Pass, the girls' flying abilities are restored because the area that they're in was free of the gas. So Misty helped Fox across the lava as the others took care of themselves. At the other side is a door with a Spellstone-shaped socket. Fox took out the Spellstone to place it in the socket and open the door, the Spellstone came back to him shortly afterwards.

In the room was another strange swirling door on the other side. **Bubbles:** "Hey look. It's another one of those strange, swirling doors." **Fox:** "Let's check it out."

So they all ran to the door. When they arrived they saw something in the center of the door that looked like a poison symbol expect the head of the symbol looked like some sort of weird lizard skull with sharp teeth. **Lizard skull:** "Boo!" **All:** "AHH!" **Lizard skull:** "Ha, ha, scared you…worms." **Fox:** "Who are you and why are you here?" **Lizard skull:** "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Danno Life-Force Door. I am a life-force door. My purpose is to keep you trespassers out of the territory that lies beyond me. However, there is a way to get pass me: you must defeat the same number of enemies as the swirls that surround me. For example, if you defeat one of the enemies, one of the swirls disappear, if another is defeated, another one disappears, if all of the enemies are defeated, then all of the swirls fade away and I'm a goner. So far, you have defeated…0 enemies. So scram…worms! (Laugh)"

Fox and his friends turned their backs to the life-force door and walked away. **Fox:** "Sheesh! That guy has an attitude worse then Kazooie." **Kazooie:** "I heard that." **Fox:** "Yeah, yeah. Nobody cares, birdbrain. What the…?"

Suddenly, 5 Sharpclaws appeared out of nowhere. **Danno Life-Force Door:** "Ha, ha. You've fallen into my trap…worms. Now you have to fight the Sharpclaws. Tell you what: I'll let you worms through if you defeat these guys. I'm sure you'll all fail." **Fox:** "Don't get your hopes up, Danno. Let's move out, team."

And so the battle began.

Fox and his friends worked together as a team to defeat the Sharpclaws one by one. Using their weapons, they were able to finish the job and finish off Danno Life-Force Door, causing him to fade away. **Danno Life-Force Door:** "Ah, my life is meaningless."

With Danno out of the way, they were able to move on.

As they enter the room, Peach came upon a sign and read it out loud. It said, "He who dims the flames of the Krazoas may pass." **Bubbles:** "Flames? What flames?" **Misty:** "Possibly, those torches up there on the top floor."

Bubbles flew up and used her super breath to try to extinguish the torches. But then, the torch just re-lit itself. She blew harder, but it re-lit itself again. No matter how hard she blew on the torch, it keeps on re-lighting itself. **Bubbles:** "Huh? Why does it keep doing that?"

She then started to search the room for answers until she spotted a small room with another green light coming out from the ground just like the one from Thorntail Hollow. She immediately flew towards Fox to let him know about it and then took him to it right away. As they arrived, Fox jumped into the light and came out with the light red shining out of the hole and a new upgrade, Ice Blaster. He aimed his staff just like the fire blaster except it shot out freezing mist instead of blasts of energy. He shot a little bit out just to show Bubbles. **Fox:** "Looks like Blossom's not the only one with ice powers, anymore."

Bubbles giggled.

With the help of his new staff upgrade and Bubbles, he put out all of the torches in the room. An elevator platform soon appeared from under the floor in the middle of the room. As all of them stood on the platform, it descended them to an underground chamber where they found themselves walking through a path with a circular door at the end. As they approached the door, it automatically rolled opened and they enter a large room. Just then, the holographic heads of both Peppy and Blossom turned on without warning. **Peppy:** "Hi guys. Blossom and I have been studying the ancient records of this planet and we thought that you guys might be interested to hear this. This temple has been built from a force point." **Blossom:** "That's when pure magical energy has been forced up from within the core of the planet." **Peppy:** "This energy is so powerful that it constantly pulls the planet apart." **Blossom:** "To stop this, the ancient Krazoas placed 2 Spellstones in the temple to absorb the magic." **Peppy:** " When General Scales removed the Spellstones, Dinosaur Planet began to fall apart." **Blossom:** "By returning the Spellstones to their rightful place will bring the planet together, once more." **Peppy:** "Peppy…" **Blossom:** "And Blossom (with Peppy) out."

Their holograms soon turned off. **Banjo:** "What an interesting story." **Kazooie:** "Yawn."

Fox bashed Kazooie on the head. **Kazooie:** "Ow!" **Fox:** " Kazooie, I had it with you! This story is very important, and you're bored of hearing it?" **Kazooie:** "Well, it sounds boring." **Misty:** "Fox is right. This is no yawning matter. Those Spellstones must be found and returned to the Force Point Temples before more of Dinosaur Planet falls into pieces or even worse!"

And so, Fox and his friends went through more obstacles in the temple until they finally reached the warp pad on the highest point of the large room. Then they warped themselves in a blue tinted room with a pillar in the center of the room. On each of the 4 sides of the pillar is a Spellstone-shaped socket. Above the pillar were 4 magic flows of energy ascending from the pillar: 2 orange and 2 purple. Well, you now know where Fox and his friends are, but they don't. **Bubbles:** "Where are we?" **Fox:** "It seems to me like the Spellstone's resting-place. Come on."

They ran to the center of the room where Fox placed the Spellstone in one of the Spellstone sockets. As the Spellstone was put into place, a lot of shaking occurred and when you look above the pillar, you'll see that the first orange flow was gone. That means that the first Spellstone has been returned. 1 down, 3 more to go.


	8. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7-Fox's Krazoa Spirit****

With the first Spellstone returned, Fox and his friends were warped out directly in front of the temple's entrance. They had nothing else to do but return to Thorntail Hollow.

They ran back to Moon Mountain Pass. But while they were returning, they heard a voice cry for help. ****Fox:**** "Can you hear that?"

They heard the voice again. ****Misty:**** "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

Just then, a strange giant figure appeared behind the entrance to the Volcano Force Point Temple. ****Tricky:**** ** **:**** "A Krazoa." ****Krazoa:**** "Do you wish to accept our tests?" ****Misty:**** "Huh? What are you talking about? What tests?"

They heard the voice again. ****Krazoa:**** "After she completed my test, she released me at the Krazoa Palace. Now she's in great danger. In order to rescue her, you must find the other Krazoa Shrines and collect the remaining Krazoa Spirits. For only the pure of heart can enter our shrines." ****Kazooie:**** "Alright! Listen, you Kra-…Kra- Krazola or whatever you are. You expect us to waste our time saving this stranger while the planet falls apart? That's ridiculous!" ****Misty:**** "Nonsense! We have plenty of time when someone's in trouble, right, Bubbles? Bubbles? Bubbles? Bubbles, what on your mind?" ****Bubbles:**** "Did you notice something familiar about that voice?"

The voice was heard again. At that time, Fox took out his staff and held it in his hands. ****Fox:**** "Of course. It's the voice from the staff. She must be the one in danger. Guys, we have to save her. We shall accept these tests. Just tell us what to do." ****Krazoa:**** "Find the remaining 5 Krazoa Shrines. Complete the test in each and bring them to the Krazoa Palace. However, this comes with a price: if 1 person passes a Krazoa test, he shall not pass another. The next test must be passed on to another person and to another and so on or that person who takes another test shall be cursed for all eternity. If all of the Spirits are returned to the Palace, she will be saved. She is depending on all of you…for her life."

The Krazoa then disappeared. But then, he told them about creatures that they could defeat to earn Moonseeds. ****Bubbles:**** "We must hurry and find those Krazoa Spirits before she dies!"

It was a good thing that the Krazoa told them about Moonseeds because the Oneros Aera, or flight-disable gas that they first encountered from the bridge area, is spread throughout all of Moon Mountain Pass. The Moonseeds became a big help while they searched for a Krazoa Shrine in Moon Mountain Pass.

It was a long and hard road that took a huge chunk of time, but finally, they made it to the warp pad to the second Shrine. Fox and his friends decide who takes the second Spirit by playing rock, paper, scissors. After winning the game, Fox volunteered to warp on the pad to the Krazoa Shrine. Thankfully, Pikachu was with him the whole time.

After he warped to the Krazoa Shrine, he began to hear the voices of his friends that are back in Moon Mountain Pass. When he closed his eyes, he saw them right there with him. Whenever he were to see this, then that would always mean that his friends will always be there for him even though they're not with him physically. They were also rooting for him, especially Misty who also wanted him to return safely. With all his friends rooting for him, he was ready to move on.

Going through the Krazoa Shrine was an obstacle course for our hero, but with Pikachu by his side, he was not alone. After a period of time, they reached the Krazoa Spirit. It introduced him to the Test of Combat. The Test of Combat involved defeating an army of Sharpclaws in a limited amount of time. If the test is completed then he can return the second Krazoa Spirit to the Krazoa Palace.

Suddenly, a group of powerful Sharpclaws appeared out of nowhere. They all came to him with their weapons and shields as he did the same with his powerful staff and tried to fight them all. However, this was too big of a job for 1 mammal, so Pikachu pitched in to help out her long time friend. Both Fox and Pikachu fought together like they did back in their old Super Smash days before they were separated. After passing the test, the Krazoa Spirit came in and flew into Fox's body. The spirit has been collected. Fox McCloud is now the keeper of the second Krazoa Spirit.

Later, Fox and Pikachu were warped back to Moon Mountain Pass. As he walked out, he saw the Krazoa appear before him. ****Krazoa:**** "You have proven yourself to be pure of heart. Bring the spirit to Krazoa Palace. I will guide you further when you get there. Come to Krazoa Palace."

The Krazoa faded. Shortly afterwards, he noticed Misty and Bubbles staring at him. ****Fox:**** "What?" ****Bubbles:**** "Weird, you're eyes are glowing purple." ****Misty:**** "Hm, you're right, Bubbles. Is that normal?" ****Fox:**** "I…guess it is. I do have a Krazoa Spirit inside me, after all." ****Peach:**** "What did you say? That spirit is inside you? Oh, dear. Are you OK? You're not in any pain, are you?" ****Fox:**** "Peach, relax, I'm fine, I'm not in any pain. In fact, it felt kind of weird when it entered my body." ****Peach:**** "Well…OK, as long as that spirit is not hurting you." ****Misty:**** "Maybe not, but a terrible curse will be inflicted upon him if another one possesses him." ****Rayman:**** ["Meaning that another one of us will have to take the next test."] ****Fox:**** "True. Come on, let's get this spirit back to that palace."

As they return to Thorntail Hollow, Tricky told them that the Warpstone could warp them to the Krazoa Palace. So, when they returned to Thorntail Hollow, they immediately ran to the Warpstone area. There, the Warpstone warped Fox and Pikachu to the Krazoa Palace.

When they arrived at the palace, they soon realized that they were on their own like they were at the Shrine. In hopes that going through the palace would be easier than going through the shrine, they pressed on.

As they go through the palace, they soon learned that the palace was tougher than they had thought. Suddenly, they reached another warp pad, wondered why they weren't warped to that pad. They approached a lift in front of the pad that lifted them to a hallway to a massive, circular corridor with a wind lift in the middle. The wind lift immediately lifted them to the highest circular hallway in the large room. As they ran through the hallway, the approached another wind lift that lifted them to the roof the palace.

Then he walked up a ramp to where a giant crystal had a beautiful vixen trapped inside. ****Fox:**** "Wow! She's beautiful."

Fox stared at the vixen for quite some time. ****Fox:**** "Hmm…I have this strange feeling that I've known her from somewhere, but why?"

As he tried to figure it out, he kept on staring at her a little while longer. ****Fox:**** "What am I doing?" ****Peach:**** "Fox! Fox! Fox? Wake up!" ****Fox:**** "Huh?" ****Peach:**** "What are you doing? Release that Krazoa Spirit and get out of there. Hurry!" ****Fox:**** "OK, OK! I'm going."

He made 1 last glance at the vixen and took off.

He searched the area, until he found a Krazoa head. ****Fox:**** "So this must be where I release the spirit." ****Kazooie:**** "No. This is where you become controlled by it. No duh! What else did you think it does, you idiot?" ****Misty:**** "Kazooie! Shut up and let Fox figure out things for himself." ****Fox:**** "Yeah, Kazooie. Can we at least spend 5 minutes of this mission without hearing you constantly run your beak?" ****Kazooie:**** "Hmph! Whatever!" ****Fox:**** "Well, here I go. With me luck, guys."

Fox walked up to a pad underneath the head and then released the Krazoa Spirit that he held inside his body. The second spirit joined the first spirit surrounding the giant crystal that trapped the vixen inside. The second Krazoa Spirit had finally been released into the Krazoa Palace and Fox was returned to Thorntail Hollow.


	9. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-top: 0in; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 20pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Chapter 8-Welcome Back, Ocean Princess/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"After releasing the spirit, Fox and Pikachu were immediately sent back to the Warpstone area in Thorntail Hollow. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "Right there, Fox. It's time for you and your friends to head down to the Seaside." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "The Seaside? You mean the…the…?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "The beach? Yes, that's what I mean." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Oh! It's like a dream come true. Who knew that I would return to the ocean some day? I…I can't believe that this is happening. I feel so special." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "Eh, what's wrong with her?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Well, let's just say you don't know how happy you've made her." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Oh, great, there she goes, talking ocean again. Just when I was about to enjoy another month without her doing this." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Oh, shut up, birdbrain. You only heard her talk ocean once this journey and meanwhile, how many times have you annoyed us with your squawking? Besides, I feel sort of glad to hear her talking ocean again." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Bubbles:/span "Me, too!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "Well, get going. Just standing there and dreaming about it isn't going to there faster, you know." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "You're right! Let's go!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "But before you leave, I have something for you." /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"He then took out another scarab bag. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "Here you go. Ready for you when you needed it." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Great, can we leave now?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Warpstone:/span "Yes! Go, now! And be sure to check the post signs for directions."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And so, Fox and his friends left the Warpstone area. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "What did you guys mean when Misty was "talking ocean"?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Oh, it's just a little something we made up whenever Misty starts talking about the ocean a lot." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Yeah. It was mostly an insult." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 16px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', cursive;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;":/span "/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Kazooie!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "What? I'm only telling the truth." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Kazooie, just…just shut up, OK? I don't want to hear another word out of you." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Jerk!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"After hearing the Thorntails and Shabunga, the Thorntail store owner, talk about a beautiful beach area being controlled by the Sharpclaws called Cape Claw, they finally had a chance to see this beach for themselves. With the help of the post sign and Peppy's world map, they know exactly where to go./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They headed through a gateway behind the Arwing, through a tunnel and around a fence to a long path with a gold scarab at the end in front of a gate. It asked them to feed it 60 scarabs to enter the maze to Cape Claw. Fox fed it the scarabs and the gate behind it opened up and they went in. At the end of the maze is a well that lead them through an underground tunnel to Cape Claw. Phew! It's about time they made it. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"As they entered, Fox ran ahead of his friends, until he saw them. That's right, the beautiful beaches of Cape Claw. He was amazed from the sight. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Wow! It's beautiful. Oh, Misty's going to love it."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"He ran back to his friends. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Misty! Misty, you won't believe this. We're here." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "We…we are?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Yeah, we are. Come on." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "OK, I'm coming."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Then, hand and hand, Fox and Misty walked down the path together until Misty was able to see the beautiful beaches herself. She was surprised and speechless. She didn't smile, but she wasn't sad or angry; just surprised. She looked at Fox, who was smiling, but she didn't make a face at him, or any for that matter. When she turned her head and flew up in the air, Fox's smile began to fade. When the others caught up with him, he grew worried. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "She…she didn't smile. What happened? Was it something that I did?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Bubbles:/span "I believe you did…absolutely nothing wrong." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Peach:/span "I thought what you did was very sweet, leading her here." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "I hope she thought the same thing, as well."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Peach activated her PPG suit. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Peach:/span "Well, there's only 1 way to find out."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Bubbles and Peach flew in to the air while Fox, Banjo and Rayman ran down to the closest beach to them to catch up with the girls. As they approach the beach, they saw Misty kneeling in front of the water and staring down at her reflection on the water. Then, she saw Fox's reflection right next to hers. When she looked up, she saw Fox kneeling right next to her and smiled at her just like in her reflection. When she looked back down at the water, Fox's smile faded again. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Misty…" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Fox, can you believe it? After a long period of time, I'm finally near the ocean again." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "So, what's wrong? Aren't you satisfied?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Yes, I'm very satisfied."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"She smiled at him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Thank you, Fox. This means so much to me." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "No problem, Misty. I'll always do things like this for you."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Fox and Misty smiled at each other. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "So, are you going to do that transformation thing that you've always wanted to do?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 16px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', cursive;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;":/span "/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Oh, Fox. I thought you'd never ask."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And now the moment that you have been waiting for. As she got up, she floated off the floor and stood above the water. With her mystic water-powers combined with the water, itself, she was able to use these powers to transform herself into her princess form. When she fell into the water after finishing her transformation, every one of her friends started celebrating, except Fox, who was folding his arms and smiling. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Welcome back, Ocean princess."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They both smiled at each other. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Wow!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty,/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Huh?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "That was cool! How did she do that? Can she do it again?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Tri-Tricky! Were…were you watching the whole thing?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Of course I have. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! What is she? How long have you been hiding this from me? Can you tell me, Fox?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Well, not exactly. It's all pretty complicated to explain. It's a long story. However, there's 1 thing about this secret that's easy to talk about. For instance, remember when with were with your mom and Misty jumped to the ceiling when she said that word that caused her to do that?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "You mean, "pirates"?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "AHHHH! PIRATES! WHERE, WHERE!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Misty, it's OK. Another false alarm.'' span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Phew. Thank the stars." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "But why does she get all jumpy when any of us say that word?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Well, it's because of this form. She freaks out all too easily upon even hearing the word." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "I'm sorry, Fox. I try real hard, but just can't control myself whenever I hear anyone saying that." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Well, it's OK, Misty. It's not all your fault. Not many people know your greatest fears." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "So this form is why she's afraid of who-know-what?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Exactly." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Oh. So, what is she?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "She is the legendary princess of the sea and this is her true form." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "You mean she's actually a mermaid?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Fox nodded. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Wow! She's beautiful."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Misty tickled Tricky underneath his chin. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "And you're cute."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Tricky flipped to his back and Misty rubbed his tummy. Suddenly, they heard a cry of a dinosaur at the distance. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Whoa, what was that?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "It's a Hightop. I wonder what's going on?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "I don't know, but we'll never find out if we just stand here. Let's go!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They immediately ran to the boardwalk that is surrounding the Hightop to see what was going on. When they asked the Hightop, it said that it buried its gold somewhere on the beaches when it heard that the Sharpclaws were invading Cape Claw, but forgot where they were buried. He then told them that if they retrieve all of his gold, then he would help them on their quest. They all decided to help, but Fox told them to stay out of this one because he wanted Misty to work with him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"It may have taken them a long time to find the gold, but with the help of one of Misty's special underwater abilities, the underwater drill, they were able to find them and return them to the Hightop. The Hightop then stomped the ground, causing a nearby cave to open up. The Hightop told them about the Sharpclaws doing something suspicious within that cave and asked them to go in there and find out what exactly it was, so they did./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Fox ran to the cave as fast as he could. Inside was a staff switch, he pulled the staff and opened a cage at a beach that's closer to him. He jumped down from the ledge and met the others near the cage. Suddenly, a Cloudrunner wearing a golden crown on its head and a blue shirt came out. Tricky was immediately startled. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Whoa! A Cloudrunner!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"He stepped behind Fox, Kazooie became dazzled at the sight of the Cloudrunner. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Wooooooow…!"span style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Shoo! Go away, Cloudrunner! Get away!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Bubbles:/span "(Giggle) Have you 2 met?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Cloudrunner:/span "He is an Earthwalker. I am a Cloudrunner. Our tribes do not see each other eye to eye." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Peach:/span "But why?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Cloudrunner:/span "His father has probably said bad things about me. That why." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Peach:/span "Oh. So, who are you?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Cloudrunner:/span "I am the Queen of the Cloudrunner tribe and the gatekeeper of the Cloudrunner Fortress. Scales has used my powers to reach the fortress and then afterwards, he locked me in that cage."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Kazooie then flew out of Banjo's backpack and landed in front of the queen. The Queen seemed somewhat startled to see her. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Queen Cloudrunner:/span "Um…hello…who are you?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Hi. I'm Kazooie. You're pretty." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Queen Cloudrunner:/span "Er, what is with your friend here?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Banjo:/span "It seems to me like Kazooie has found her own kind on this planet." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Queen Cloudrunner:/span "Uh, I see. Anyway, I must return to the fortress and stop Scales." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Can we come with you?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Queen Cloudrunner:/span "You want to come with me?" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "Of course, we do."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Misty dunked herself underwater, brought forth a bright flash of light from below the surface and then came out in her human form. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty:/span "We're going to need the Spellstone there." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Queen Cloudrunner:/span "Well…All right." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Great! Thanks, Misty." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Tricky:/span "Oh, no. There's no way I'm not going to her fortress." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Well, OK, it looks like you're sitting this one out, Tricky. We'll head back to Thorntail Hollow and you can wait there for us to return."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Tricky nodded. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "I'm liking this more and more."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The queen flew up towards the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Queen Cloudrunner:/span "I'll meet you guys at the fortress. Good luck!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"As she flew into the sky, she opened the gateway to the Cloudrunner Fortress and flew right in. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Kazooie:/span "Hey! Wait for me!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Kazooie flew after the queen. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Banjo:/span "HEY! KAZOOIE, WAIT! WHO'S GOING TO FLY ME UP TO THE FORTRESS?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Rayman walked up to Banjo and placed his hand on his shoulder. Banjo looked at him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Rayman:/span ["Don't worry, Banjo. I'll fly you to the fortress."] span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Banjo:/span "You will? Aw, thanks, Rayman. You're a real friend. Unlike some people!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "OK guys, let's…Huh?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Just then he spotted Misty and Bubbles and noticed that they were about to cry. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Oh, no, you 2 aren't going to mope because Tricky's not coming with us. Are you?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They both nodded. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "Aw, girls. I don't want to leave Tricky here either but, we really don't have a choice. He doesn't want to come with us and we can't make him." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Bubbles:/span "But…we love Tricky." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "I know, I know, hm…oh! I have an idea."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Fox took Pikachu off of his shoulder and held her in front of him. Bubbles quickly snatched Pikachu out of Fox's grip. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "How's this: you girls can have Pikachu for this part of the mission. OK?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Both Misty and Bubbles became greatly ecstatic. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Misty,/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Bubbles:/span "OK!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Pikachu seemed very happy to be held by Bubbles. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"Fox:/span "OK, guys. Let's go."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-bottom: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Roboto, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #121041;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And so, Fox and his friends returned to Thorntail Hollow where they all got ready to take off and fly towards the Cloudrunner Fortress./span/p 


End file.
